Humanstuck
by cassiefeferi
Summary: Sollux, Feferi, Aradia, KK, Tz, and even more are now humans!


Chapter 1 (this story is about feferi, sollux, aradia, karkat, and eridan as humans and maybe terezi they all live on earth like normal humans and they are 16.)  
Feferi : are you ready for lunch yet? Is Aradia...never mind she is your girlfriend! I almost forgot!  
Sollux : Yeah let'th go hey Aradia over here!  
Aradia : Sollux, I don't trust you with her...I mean she...I can tell she likes you!  
Sollux : Feferi : do you like like me?  
Feferi : eww no I only like you as a friend and plus I don't ned boy trouble one almost killed me (eridan) I am glad he is in jail!  
Aradia : oh sorry I thought you liked him! sorry Feferi : oh it's fine!  
Sollux : ok let's go (Sollux gets a burrito with some sides and aradia gets a salad and feferi gets a burrito too.)  
Sollux : so you like burritos?  
Feferi : yes but I hate everything fish! Hey Terezi come here and eat!  
(terezi is not blind yet.)  
Terezi : hey how are you doing?  
Feferi : i'm doing good how are you and karkat doing?  
Terezi : well...not really sure 'bout that Feferi : oh, hey Sollux and Aradia this is my cousin / best friend Terezi Sollux : hi Aradia : heyy (at the end of school feferi and sollux go near the ocean on a dock by the water and start talking.)  
Feferi : hey sollux what do you think of Aradia? I mean you have been dating ever since 8th grade Sollux : well we get into fights thometimeth, oh fuck sorry i have a lisp and i can control sometimes and sometimes i can't, well when we get in fights she always talks about a boy named Equius, he is like the best wrestler in the whole school and can break your hand just by twisting it!  
Feferi : cool...*jumps in water and splashes sollux and makes his shirt soaking wet Sollux : hey I am sensitive! You stubborn ff *both laugh and takes off his shirt and twists it to get the water off Feferi : you got a six pack i see, is it for your girlfriend Aradia? hehe! wait what is that cut from?  
Sollux : your old boyfriend, the one that is in jail, when he tried killing you i came and called the cops but before that he gave me this cut.  
Feferi : oh you are a good friend! *takes off his glasses when he doesn't notice Sollux : GIVE ME THE GLASSES!  
Feferi : you...your eyes are do awesome, they are two different colors! My eyes are just boring brown!  
Sollux : Only karkat has seen my eyes and now you, i haven't even showed Aradia mine before! just don't tell anyone!  
Feferi : I won't! I promise!  
Sollux : ok good!  
(the next day on the bus to school.)  
Feferi : *walks on bus and sees sollux and aradia hugging and kiss eachother.  
I love him I can't tell him that because he is with Aradia! hmmm, I just wish he liked me back...:(  
Sollux : hey feferi you can sit behind us Sollux : Aradia, do you like Equius more than me?  
Aradia : Ok I need to get this off of my chest I am sorry but, I am breaking up with you!  
Sollux : oh...Do you mind if I sit with fef and talk to her and you can sit with Equius, we are just friends now...so I guess you can ask out Equius now, bye Aradia : I am so sorry, but bye Sollux : hey fef *starts tearing up Feferi : are you ok? Do you need a hug?  
Sollux : I am not ok and yes I need a hug Feferi : hehe! Do you feel better?  
Sollux : kind of (they have arrived to school and now I want to skip to after school on the bus.)  
Feferi : want to sit with me Sollux?  
Sollux : yes, I would love to, but there is something missing that i want from you Feferi : what is i- *sollux kisses her on the lips, then Aradia sees and starts crying by Equius, sollux waits for her to kiss back but doesn't Sollux : Aradia Feferi : I am not Aradia!  
Sollux : i'm sorry i just got out of a breakup and your lips...remind me of hers Feferi : It's my stop I should be leaving now!  
Sollux : fef I-I am sorry:(  
Nanna : How was school today?  
Feferi : I got my first kiss by Sollux, but he called me aradia and said my lips look like Aradia's Nanna : oh poor thing , well some guys have hard times getting rid of their old girlfriends, just give him a chance, he just broke up with her today Feferi : how do you know that?  
Nanna : I just know things, and he will like you no doubt when he finds out you are a princess!  
Feferi : yeah, I guess you are right


End file.
